Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to vented eyewear, and more specifically to eyewear having multiple ventilation states that produce different levels of ventilation.
Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of eyewear products are available. Some eyewear products suffer from various drawbacks, such as insufficient ventilation, insufficient protection (e.g., at lateral portions of the eyewear), insufficient ballistic impact resistance, etc. The embodiments disclosed herein address some of these drawbacks.